Phantoms Haunters
by Darkphantomgamer
Summary: Danny Phantom has lost it all in TUE. PP still happened. Now when a new group of ghosts dedicated to taking down Phantom it's time to get some help. As the Haunters traverse the globe seeing who can take Phantom out the fastest Phantom will run into some allys. Such as the Teen Titans as Jump. As well as The ninth grade ninja and the American dragon. The formation of the trio...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****This is my first fanic so please be gentle. Anyway, on to important details. The DP timeline goes season 1,2,3 and then TUE where Danny didn't save them. Danny now goes by Phantom and Vlad is still the mayor. Danny is also 16. Also this is only a crossover due to the many references as you will see. I plan on doing something like Avengers with DP, American Dragon, Kim possible, Ben 10, Ninth grade ninja, incredibles and my life as a teenage robot in the TT universe. This is the first part.**

** Disclaimer: Danny phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and I own nothing. **

**PHANTOM'S HAUNTERS**

It was an average night in Amity Park. Most _humans_ would be asleep at this hour. Key word being humans. Up in the sky, soaring was a teen who looked no older than sixteen. He wore a black and white hazmat suit with white boots, gloves, utility belt, collar. The majority of the suit was black except a white DP symbol. The teen also wore a white clock with a hood that covered his face. It was clasped together by a green gem on the collar. Under the hood locks of snow white hair and neon green eyes were visible. The oddest part was that this teen was radiating a white aura. This teen was none other than Phantom. The ghostly hero who in the beginning was highly debated which side he played until the Nasty Burger incident where he was labeled a menace. However after saving the world from a giant asteroid the world has accepted the ghost as worldwide hero.

Phantom passed by a building before stopping in front of a billboard for industries.

" Mc. Fist. I have to do more research about this guy." Phantom mumbled. His voice holding, a slight echo.

Down below a conversation was taking place.

" Are you ready?" A voice questioned.

" Of course. You worry too much the Phantom will be destroyed" Another voice answered.

" Be careful. Phantom if the stories are anything to go by he's not the naïve kid he was." The first voice said before vanishing. The second voice just grunted before leaping towards Phantom.

Back with Phantom a wisp of icy cold blue air exited his mouth.

" Wha.." The hero didn't have time to finish the sentence before he was dragged down to the earth making a crater. As Phantom picked himself out of the crater he found who had dragged him down. The mans skin was yellow green. He was more bulky than any other person could dream of. His entire body seemed made of muscles. He wore a Spartans armor but Phantom could see hints of armor he'd seen the guards wear at Dora's and Pandora's. On his back seemed to be a giant sledgehammer. His height was that greater than Jack Fenton.

"Who are you?" Phantom questioned taking a defensive stance. _No ghost attacks for a while than a new one shows up_ he thought.

" I am Titan little Phantom. And I shall be the one to earn the honor of beating you" With that Titan ran at Phantom throwing a punch. Phantom saw it coming though and dived under the punch and swung an ecto powered one of his own. While there was a dent in the armor Titan showed no emotion except amusement at the punch.

"Is that all the legendary phantom has to offer!" Titan grabbed Phantoms foot and swung him many times into the concreate. A pool of Phantom's ectoplasm at the places he hit. At the fourth try Phantom fazed through the ground. Titan looked around trying to find his opponent before he figured it out too bad it was too late. Phantom flew upwards his ecto uppercut making contact with Titan's jaw making him stumble back a bit. Phantom unleashed a devastating beat of ecto powered punches, kicks, blasts, before ending it with a two handed ghost ray at Titan's chest point blank. Titan just stumbled a few steps back showing no pain just smirking while looking at Phantom who was catching his breath.  
" I am disappointed at you Phantom. If this is how it's going to be then I won't even break a sweat." Phantom after catching his breath took a defensive stance his fists and eyes glowing green. _Just, what I need. A new ghost who's strength is absurd, armor and can't even feel my punches. He's slow so I can use that. _He thought.

" You are a ghost you can't sweat." Phantom said in a monotone. To this a chuckle escaped Phantom.

" There is the wit I heard so much about. I will enjoy breaking that jaw." After that Titan charged and Phantom counterattacked.

**That's the end folks. This is my first fanfic and Titan is just the first of the OCs. In this story you can expect Titans meeting Phantom and the formation of the secreat trio. Review and give me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	2. Phantom vs Titan

**AN: Time for the second part of this story. I think this would be more appropriate if I put this in the cartoon x-overs. Anyway, the fight between Phantom and Titan continues.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Phantom vs Titan**

As Titan threw his punch Phantom leaped over it and landed behind his foe. Once behind him Phantom delivered a barrage of ghost blasts and ecto disks at Titan. It made him stumble but once again he showed no pain. Only smirking. The armor did have a scorch mark on it though. Titan turned around and and charged Phantom. This time Phantom simply flew into the air.

" What's the matter am I too fast for you?" Phantom asked his tone of teasing.

" Why do you run? Afraid of me." Titan shot back.

" I've fought bigger." Phantom said before flying towards Titan. Titan saw this coming though as he avoided the attack. As Phantom was in front of he brought both of his hands together and slammed them into Phantom's back. The attack sent the teen on a intimate relationship with the concrete. The hero's instincts were the only thing that saved him as a armored boot suddenly dove into the place his head was. The force of the blow, causing a miniature earthquake.

_I would've lost my head._ Phantom thought. Titan then charged towards Phantom again. This time though he didn't move. A blue light engulfing the teen's hands. Just as Titan neared the teen let loose the blue light he had been building up. When the light died down Titan was covered head to toe in thick ice.

" Time to end this." Phantom stated. He reached towards his belt to grab something when a explosion and glass breaking distracted him. He felt a hand cover his hand and toss him. He slammed into a building breaking the side of it. As the blurriness died he saw Titan once again charging. Before Phantom could even move Titan grabbed him and charged through several buildings. Phantom quickly turned intangible and exited Titan's hold. Putting distance between them he noticed he was in the construction ground for the mayor's statue. He looked up noticing a few loose metal pipes.

The teen quickly moved to the left when a sledgehammer flew by barely missing him. He looked towards the owner and found Titan there.

" This game is becoming annoying. I see no reason to continue it. Fight like a true warrior." Titan declared taking a fighting stance.

"You asked for it." Phantom replied taking his own stance. Titan made the first move. He threw a fist and Phantom dodged under it. The teen then swerved behind Titan and grabbed him in a full nelson. Slightly hanging.

"Let's see how that conducts electricity." After that green lightning danced across Phantom.

" Go ghost stinger!" Volts of lightning attacked Titan. His armor shocking him. Titan let loose a grunt of pain. He tried shaking Phantom only to feel a feeling of coldness on his right shoulder. Phantom had iced his right shoulder why. The electrocuting suddenly stopped and he saw Phantom in front of him.

" Can't handle electrocution. What a wimp." You could hear the smirk in Phantom's smirk. Titan charged when he suddenly heard a snap. He looked back and saw that he broken a pillar of ice connecting him to a construction pillar which was broken.

" Wha.." The answer Titan received was 40 tons of construction gear toppling on top of him.  
" You should pay more attention to your surrondings." Phantom stated. Suddenly an explosion of ecto-energy happened where Titan was buried. When the smoke cleared Titan stood there. A pissed off expression on his face. He looked down at his armor. It was scorched and had a few cracks in it. Titan then tore it off and destroyed with his ghost ray. What remained under his main armor was simply chainmail. His yellow eyes glowing intensely.

" Stubborn little bastard…" Phantom mumbled. He rushed Titan with an punch powered by his ectoplasm. Titan grabbed his fist. Het then punched Phantom in the face sending the teen flying. Phantom righted himself so he landed safely on the ground. He wiped his mouth with his glove cleaning the ectoplasm dribbling from his mouth. Titan was on Phantom before he even stood up. He grabbed Phantom and leaped up. Slamming Phantom on the ground. He continued slamming Phantom's head on the concrete. This continued on until he noticed his hammer. He tossed the teen to the truck it was located by before picking it up.

_Crap this hurts. Thank goodness for regeneration._ Phantom thought. If it wasn't for that ability he would've lost by now. It was then that he noticed Titan heading towards his hammer. _Shit! This is a hard one. All because I wasn't paying attention. Time for a risky one._ Phantom quickly used some of his energy to make a duplicate. The duplicate quickly turned invisible knowing the plan already. Titan approached the Phantom that was still down. With a mighty swing Titan's hammer crashed into Phantom's side. A sickening crack, following. _There goes the ribs. _Phantom thought. The ghostly hero rolled out of way as the hammer came crashing down. Before Titan could bring the hammer up Phantom advanced on him. He released a powerful two handed ghost ray at Titan's face. The force of the blow caused the hammer to fall from his grip. Phantom picked up the hammer. It was heavy and Phantom had to use both hands to wield it. Titan ran at his foe. As the giant approached him Phantom swng the hammer making it connect with Titan's jaw. Titan flew backwards his back crashing into a wrecking ball machine. A stream of ectoplasm escaping his mouth. This time pain was clearly shown on Titan's face. With his strength Titan easily lifted the wrecking ball and threw it at Phantom. When he saw the vehicle coming at him he dropped the hammer and planted his feet into the ground.

Phantom grabbed the vehicle and before he could lose his footing turned it intangible making it virtually weightless and set it down. Titan was coming at him before he was suddenly held back. The giant turned his head back to see another Phantom. This one was glowing green and ecto-energy was surrounding him. An explosion of ecto energy pushing him forward. The first Phantom rushed him. Attacking with the hammer. Bruises and ectoplasm forming at the places he hit. Phantom swung the hammer at Titan's jaw sending him back and his jaw at a weird angle.

" What were you saying about breaking my jaw?" Phantom replied smugly.

" You little brat!" Titan exclaimed. The second Phantom fired blue beam radiating coldness. After that he disappeared in a green smoke merging back with the original. Phantom, the one with the hammer leaped up into the air before swinging the hammer down on Titan. The force of the blow sent Titan to the ground and the ice shattered. His body hit the ground with the ground with a thud. The ground beneath him cracked.

"Uggghhh…" Titan moaned. Phantom dropped the hammer and from behind his back took a futuristic white and green thermos with a green F on it. Phantom took of the cap and aimed it at Titan. He pressed a button and a blue light fired from it towards Titan. As the blue light engulfed Titan and dragged him towards the thermos he let one thing slip.

" You may have beaten me but this isn't over! More will come and they won't stop until you are dead for good halfa! The Haunters shall win no matter the cost! Enjoy the peace while it lasts Phantom!" Titan exclaimed before getting sucked into the thermos. Phantom put the lid back on the thermos.

_Well that could have gone better_ Phantom thought. Observing the area there was destruction everywhere. Suddenly alarms reached Phantom's ears and he saw a white armored truck heading his way. _The GIW_ Phantom thought before going invisible and intangible and flying towards the clock tower of Amity Park. As he soared through the air with the thermos tightly attached to his belt one thought passed through his head.

_Who are the Haunters?_

**AN: That it's for this chapter. Phantom won the battle with Titan and learned of a group called the Haunters. In the next few chapters Phantom will travel to jump and meet the Titans. Also please send in for the Haunters leave them in the review. As well as a full description.**

**Review Review Review**


	3. Chapter 3: The Clock Tower

**AN: The third chapter in this story. One important note is I am accepting OCs. If you want to see your OC in this story as part of the Haunter's just leave them the review. I already have the leader down. Or create your own GIW agent. Just leave them in the reviews. Now onto the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Phantom phased through the wall of the Amity Clock tower. While it was originally abandoned Phantom crashed into this during one of fights when he was just beginning the hero job. He loaded crates full of ghost hunting guns and first aid kits to use this as a safe haven. However, due to some circumstances the clock tower was changed to his permanent headquarters. As such a redecoration was required. There were shelves lined with books about ghosts, the history of the zone as well as tales about ninjas, dragons and wizards borrowed from Clockwork. There was a little space of the room that looked separate because of all the medical gear there. Across from this was a little office space where blueprints and parts were littered across the area. In between these two areas was Phantom's relaxing area. It contained a bed and a dresser in the corner. The bed was a dark blue while the pillow was snow white. There was a small 16 inch plasma T.V on a wall a few inches away with a couch across it. On the completely other side of the room on the left was the kitchen and bathroom. That area Phantom separated by a wall and door made of ice. On the right was a massive computer it took up the entire portion of that room. Phantom walked up to that and looked at the lone picture that sat on the desk. A tear rolled downed Phantoms face as he pulled his hood down. Revealing a scar running down from his right temple just a few inches under his right eye.  
" I miss you. All of you." Phantom said his voice full of sadness and grief. As he said this two rings of white appeared at Phantom's torso each going separate ways. As the rings went up and down Phantom the suit he wore vanished. Looking like it was washed away as new clothes appeared. Black combat boots and dark blue jeans replaced old. The torso was replaced with a gray long sleeve undershirt, on top was a red short sleeve shirt and then a black open jacket completed the look. All the clothes concealing the toned physique that Phantom held. Finally Phantom's neon lifeless green eyes turned a steely ocean blue. However these eyes still had no light. The snow white gradually turned darker until it was midnight black. When the rings vanished where the ghostly world famous hero Phantom stood, the son of the late Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton stood.

Pushing the sadness and grief down Danny sat on the chair and put the Fenton thermos down on the counter. He then connected a wire between the computer and thermos and watched as the computer scanned Titan and projected his stats. As the download was going on Danny couldn't help but marvel at his parent's last invention. With all the ghosts becoming bolder his parents decided to invent this. Using blueprints from the ghost tracker, boomerang, Fenton thermos and specter meter any ghost that they catch just connect a simple wire to the thermos and the ecto signature and power level will be caught thanks to the specter meter. Danny's parents also used the ghost tracker to keep tabs of the ghosts whether theyr'e in the human world or the Ghost Zone. The ghost zone they simply used probes. Until Danny's job called for it and he simply asked Frostbite to lend him the infi-map. As for the human world Axion labs gave the Fentons permission to use old beaten down satellites that can only take images of the world. If the ghost suddenly vanished from both the worlds they would dimply use the boomerang to track them down. It was a truly magnificent device and Danny was glad that he was able to salvage it before the GIW. Finally the stats of Titan came up.

Danny looked over the report and was a little surprised by what he found.

_**Ghost ID: Titan**_

_**Speed: 90 mph- 100mph C class**_

_**Strength: Unable to specify S class  
Ecto Energy Reserve: High A border S class**_

_**Stong Energy located on hammer. Bound to Titan. Contains ecto energy**_

_**Healing ability: Nearly instant. Requires nearly no ecto energy. S class**_

_**Ecto Blasts: A class**_

_**Specter Meter: 9.2( scale 0-13)**_

_**Danger Level: High**_

_**Class: S**_

While Danny wasn't surprised about the stats the class of the ghost and the specter meter bothered him. The last time he checked himself on the specter meter he was a 9.5. For a new ghost he never heard of before or the computer picked up was highly unlikely. If any ghost that passed the 8.5 line in the specter meter the computer would pick it up immediately and give a pinpoint position. The only ,way to hide from the computer was if you were below the 5 on the specter meter or, if there was a large amount of ecto signatures in the same are it gave a rough general position. Even then when Danny would arrive in Phantom form he would use his senses to find the ghost. The only way to completely hide from the computer and be a S class was to be a halfa and in the human form. _Maybe Technus has something to do with this _the teen thought. Danny was positive that Vlad was still in his mansion. Deciding to investigate that later Danny walked to the front of the room where a hexagon was imbedded into the wall. The edge was silver and the doors were a alloy of titanium and ectoranium. Nearly unbreakable. Next to it was a control panel that had a keyboard, a finger scanner, a number panel, a filter contained with ectoplasma, and a place to put the thermos in and to deposit the ghost into the ghost zone. Entering in the coordinates for Walker's Prison, entering in the code and scanning his finger( He was the only one to open it. The other people that knew the code and was allowed to get in was dead and it was his fault.) the doors flew open and the green swirling void that was the passage way to the ghost zone opened up. Danny stared at the passageway memories coming back. It was because him that the portal was able to work and ghosts were able to attack. However, it was also because of him that he gained his powers to protect the town and stop the ghosts. Yet, it was because od him everyone he cared about died. Remembering he had a job to do he put the thermos in the depositing port and watched as Titan was put back into the ghost zone.

As Titan left Danny closed the doors and locked it. Normally this would be pointless as ghosts knew the location of the portal but his portal was special. It was in a deserted part of the ghost zone hidden from view and it has the same security feature as the one in his house has. Only he can open it. Going back to the computer he saw Titan was indeed located near the prison. As well as there were no ghosts in the area or in the other parts of the world. Well except for New York. Whenever he scanned for ghosts in there all he got was static. The same thing was happening in Norrisville. Except it only happened when supposed monsters attacked the school. Danny had a suspicion that Mc. Fist industries has something to do with this but found no evidence. Which is why tomorrow he was going to Norrisville. To investigate and nothing was going to stop him. _And probally meet the ninja too._ Danny was curious about this ninja dressed as he read about a family called the Norisu who fought a man known only by the sorcerer who could create monsters.

Laying in bed Danny drifted to bed with thousands of thoughts in his head.

_The city was burning. Once proud streets were coated in blood and an endless storm raged on. The smell of death and screams of terror penetrated the night. On top of of a ruined building Danny stood. Green fire burning the buildings._

" _How could this happen?" He asked._

" _Because you wanted to destroy it." A voice answered. Danny turned around to see himself in his Phantom form. Only this Phantom's skin was light blue, his hair was a white inferno, claws replaced fingers, fangs were visible and his red eyes held hate and bloodlust._

" _It was inevitable." With that said the bloodlusting Phantom rushed a shell shocked Danny with claws out and a evil grin on his face._

**"****NNNOOOOOO"** Danny woke up it in a cold sweat. Before relizing that he was in his bed. As he calmed himself down he noticed the portal was glowing and he went over to investigate.

" What is going on?" A cold chill raked his body before it left his mouth in a blue wisp. Before he could even gasp the portal exploded.

**AN: And end. WOOO. 8 pages in this thing. Yeah. This chapter was basically filter but next chapter the plot thickens. Also please leave your OC's in the review. Also if Danny were to have a weapon what would it be. A scythe or a sword. I only need five OCs. Anyway I don't really have an updating schedule this only came out fast because there's no school. However if there's any time or if I come up with a schedule see you later.**

**Review reply**

**Kidcraxy- thank you I hope you stay to see this finish.**

**KarynPhantom- thank you for your words of wisdom. I love your stories and it means a lot to have a follower**

**The only reason I didn't have this in chapter 2 is because I couldn't see the reviews. Enjoy and review. Also another member of the Haunters come in next chapter and after that Jump City.**


	4. Chapter 4: Haunters and the Assassin

**AN: Forth chapter of this story. Anyway I got two O.C s but I guess I forgot to mention this but it's one O.C per reviewer. Just to keep things fair. Also one of those O.C will appear this chapter. Also if you do send in an O.C but it doesn't appear in this story remember I have other stories on the way. One of which is going on to the site tomorrow. Disclaimer: I own** nothing

Danny, purely on instinct, turned intangible to survive the explosion. After he gained his bearings his ghost sense was going off rapidly. The temperature of his ghost breath was lower than any of his regular enemies or even the ghosts he fought once. Every time, causing a shiver to rake Danny's body. Meaning like Titan, these were new ghosts. Looking around Danny saw that the computer was mostly fine except for a few cracked screens. As he was about to transform a hand grabbed his collar and shocked. The intense heat, pushing down his cold power. As he was fighting of the dizziness a hand slapped him across the face.

" No, no, no. We can't have you blacking out." The voice was somehow familiar yet wasn't. It was as he heard the voice yet only deeper.

" Holy Shit! Look at all these shiny gadgets! This is like Skulker's arsenal! Only no booby traps! I wonder what this belt does." That voice was hyper and childish. Also his senses were almost completely ignoring that guy. Instead his senses seemed focused on the person that Danny assumed was talking. With the fog and dizziness Danny could barely see what was infront of him. Let alone the room.

Sensing Danny's distraction his captor released another shock. A weak one just to make sure the attention was back on him.

" Can't believe that you're really the guy that took down Titan. Well now that I think about it seeing the inventions here and the data in that computer I'm not that surprised." _The data! What could they want with it?_

" Who are you?" Danny questioned. Behind his back he reached a small pellet.

" Well I can't tell you my name. As for the rest of us I think you should know us already."  
" The Haunters. What do you want?"

" Well as you already know there are a lot of ghosts out there that, want you gone. However, there are some ghosts that want some of your precious gear to give them an edge against you or the others. Examples would be Technus and Skulker. So in exchange for serving under us we get them what they want. And a lot of ghosts want you dead. Fully dead."

" So you just do their dirty work so they pledge allegiance to you. What do you get out of that?" Danny asked. With his senses he could sense there were at least four ghosts in the room. All of them emitted power that was far above average. The one in front of him practically covered the room in his power. If he fought back he would be killed.

A chuckle brought him out of his thought process.  
" It's very simple isn't it. Control and respect. Do you know how many ghosts have sworn allegiance once you're dead. After you're dead the Ghost Zone will once again belong to the rightful owners!"

" What are you talking about? And if this all solves with my death why not kill me now?"  
" Oh trust me I will kill you. It's just that now is not a good time. Your death will be televised to the entire ghost zone. Also my comrades will be furious if I didn't let them fight Phantom in the Pit."  
" Boss we got the gear, data. The computer's on the other side waiting."  
" Good. You shall deliver the gear and data to the hunter." The voice replied still holding Danny replied.  
" Got it!" the hyper voice exclaimed. After that there was one less presence in the room.  
" You already know what to do right, advisor." The voice questioned. Danny saw a lock of green hair.

A grunt followed and another presence left.  
" Inferno take the computer to Technus's lair and complete phase two. Don't mess up."  
" Yeah, yeah I got it your bossiness." A female's voice replied. That was when Danny acted. He threw the pellet he had on the making a purple and red smoke transform. The man holding him instantly let go of Danny, who had formed ice over his nose and mouth.  
" That little brat had blood blossom smoke." The female voice stated before rushing towards the portal and leaving. That left only the green haired man and Danny. Suddenly the man ran through the portal but before he did he looked back at Danny.  
" Have fun with the humans."

As Danny was about to ask him what he meant the wall exploded in and the smoke left the room. Danny summoned the coldness inside him and Phantom stood ready for battle. When he looked towards he saw what caused the destruction of the wall. Two GIW jets were there with there guns loaded. There was silence for a good minute before Phantom took off away from the clock tower as the jets followed him.

" This is agent T we have located Phantom as well as his base. The base is in the clock tower. Repeat we are in pursuit of Phantom and have found his base." There was static on the radio before there was a response.

" _Understood. Agent T return to the base and secure the area and wait for reinforcements. Agent J, you bring Phantom down and let our guest handle him."_

" Understood." A jet left the pursuit while one stayed.

Phantom dodged the blasts the ecto gun on the jet sent. Making a quick turn Phantom watched as the jet flew upwards to avoid crashing. Turning invisible and intangible Phantom went right on top of the cockpit before making himself visible. Before the pilot could even comprehend what was going on Phantom punched through the glass and grabbed the agent out of the jet. After that he threw the agent onto a nearby rooftop none too gently knocking him out. Noticing the falling jet Phantom got into the pilot seat and set it down on the rooftop of a warehouse. Phantom got out and thought about the events before sighing.

"Why can't anything be easy."

"On the contrary" a voice said " I find this quite easy." Before Phantom even had a chance to say something he was thrown to the other side of the roof. Getting himself up Phantom looked at his attacker. The man was wearing armor. He wore gray combat boots, leg guards, a utility belt, belt going from his right shoulder to his left hip, shoulder guards, gauntlets and a collar. The most interesting thing was his mask. The right side was completely black with no eye, while the left side was orange and showed a sole left eye.

_My ghost sense didn't go off so he's no ghost._ Phantom thought taking a defensive stance. The way this man moved showed he was no stranger to violence and moved with grace only years of ballet or martial arts could've granted. _Considering he's with the GIW I highly doubt the former_ Phantom thought.  
" My name is Slade, Phantom. However you shall know me as Deathstroke. Killing a ghost of your skill will earn me a large reputation." With that Phantom charged Deathstroke/Slade while the war veteran only showed amusement at such a straightforward attack.

**AN: That was it. I heard that in Teen Titans Slade retired from his career as Deathstroke. I couldn't believe that so I changed that little detail. Also thanks to all who reviewed. This story already has 5 followers. While that may seem small I had no idea that people would actually follow this story. So thank you and I hope you enjoy the story and stick around long enough to finish this. I got the feeling were 4 chapters in and no reference of the Titans so I decided to be nice and put in everyone's favorite psyco, apprentice seeking evil mastermind from TT. Anyway enjoy the chapter and give me some feedback and don't forget to review and send in a O.C.**

**Review Time:  
danifan3000- Thank you for your O.C submissions but sadly I'm only using one per reviewer. Can you guess which one I used**

**Karyn Phantom- Thanks I always wondered why they didn't give Danny a weapon when he's obviously skilled both shoen in the show.**

**Silverwolf01- They both do suit Danny but I'm leaning more on the sword since the scythe is pretty much used everytime. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and review. Also can anyone guess which story will come out today. Also do you want more Teen Titans in the story let me know. I already have a chapter solely dedicated to Titans and Danny together but as for the secreat trio I'll need to put this dtory on hold when that time comes but I'll let u guys know.** **Later- DPG Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	5. Chapter 5: Deathstroke of a ghost

**AN: Here it is. The moment you guys have been waiting for. Phantom vs Slade. Enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Phantom charged the mercenary who didn't even move. At the last second right before the fist made contact the man caught the punch. Next thing Phantom knew he was on the ground on his back. He quickly rolled away as an axe kick camr down upon him. Not giving the man time to recover Phantom rushed at him. Unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. None of them made any contact or even came close. Phantom tried to kick him but the veteran leaped over the kick and landed behind Phantom. Slade delivered a kick at Phantom's back sending the teen back. Phantom quickly recovered and sent an ecto blast at the man. Slade effortlessly dodged the blast before reaching into his belt and then throwing a few projectiles towards Phantom. Seeing the projectiles phantom turned intangible. The objects passing through him harmlessly, before turning tangible again.  
" If Batman has batarangs then are those slade-a-rangs?" Phantom quipped. Pushing down the uneasy feeling._ It's the same feeling I have with Vlad. What's with this_? Rushing at Slade engaging a hand to hand fight. Slade dodged all of his attacks. Not showing any sign of worry only amusement.

" Agility." Slade commented as Phantom got behind him. Slade had only just avoided the punch to his pressure point before punching Phantom in the face and unleashing a devastating combo. Finishing it with a knee to Phantom's gut as the teen growled. Shaking off the pain Phantom suddenly grinned before vanishing from sight. As Slade listened in to the rooftop he was suddenly blasted in the chest with a green blast sending him across the roof. Suddenly he felt invisible punches attack him as he got up. A punch to the mask sent the man flying before he pressed a button on his belt. Seemingly out of nowhere a scream of pain pierced the silence and Slade looked back to see Phantom behind him. Smoke drifting off of him. Slade elbowed the teen in the gut before kicking him back. He watched as the teen got up and muttered damn.  
" What a feirocity you have there Phantom. Now there's something all ghosts have in common. They have no self control." Slade said before taking out a bo staff. Phantom once again charged. His hands glowing an ghostly green. Slade simply sidestepped his attacks before jabbing at Phantom in the ribs and at the legs. Causing Phantom to lose his balance.  
" You obviously have never faced someone a true assassin. You leave too many openings and your technique is flawed." Slade said before sweeping Phantom's legs and placing his staff on his chest. Phantom closed his before he opened them and this time they were glowing an icy blue. Ice suddenly attached itself to Slade's staff slowly creeping upward. His legs also had ice on top of them. Phasing through the floor Phantom placed both of his hands on Slade's chest. A large green blast sent Slade reeling. His staff still encased in ice. Phantom walked towards the staff ad grabbed it. The ice receded back into Phantom as he broke the staff with his knee. Phantom looked towards Slade to find him holding a silver and green gun. 

" Guns don't work on me." Phantom said.  
" This is a special gun." Slade said. He pulled the trigger and Phantom simply put up a small rectangular shield in front of him. Phantom expected to see bullets bouncing off the shield but instead he saw that they were going through the shield. In fact the shield had several cracks in it. Phantom looked closely at the bullets and found out that the bullets looked made out os a strange green metal. It almost looked liked…

" Ectoranium." Phantom said aloud. He quickly rolled out of the way as the shield exploded and the bullets soared towards him. Most of them missed but one hit Phantom's left shoulder. Letting out a hiss of pain Phantom quickly covered the shoulder with ice and looked towards to see Slade aiming the gun at him. Aiming quickly Phantom put up a wall of ice as the bullets hit it. He turned invisible and flew behind Slade. He threw a punch but in a quick motion Slade dropped the gun, grabbed Phantom's forearm and threw him to the ground. Right before impact Phantom went intangible and went through the floor. A second later Phantom came back up with a uppercut but Slade dodged it. Phantom didn't even have time to think of a counterattack before Slade punched him in the gut making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. Phantom looked up towards Slade to see a cold grey eye.  
" This was slightly more entertaining than I thought. However it seems like that it's true what people say. When you truly need to fight back you can't do anything only fail. Just like the Nasty Burger and it was all your fault." Slade said. Something inside Phantom seemed to snap as he attacked at Slade. His green eyes glowing like an inferno with fury plainly visible on them. He attacked Slade like a blind animal. His fists , glowing an unearthly green. Phantom got Slade once and didn't stop there. Phantom unleahed a barrage of fury fueled punches at Slade. A punch to the face sent Slade flying and the mask came off. Showing off white hair and a eyepatch over his right eye. Slade looked up to see Phantom throwing a punch. Smirking the man grabbed the teen's arm and twisted it violently. Hearing a snap Phantom screamed out as pain as the fury left. Slade kicked him and Phantom blocked with an ice wall. Charging behind Slade the two once again fought. The moon's pale light illuminating Phantom's aura.

Phantom didn't even know if his attacks could stop this guy. Every technique, trick, attack he learned this seemed useless against this guy. The only full human he seen that talented in martial arts was Valerie. And Phantom doubted that even she couldn't hit him. A punch broke Phantom out of his thoughts. The fight had been one sided ever since Phantom's arm broke. His healing lessened it to the fact that he could move it but one more hit like that and Phantom was sure that arm would be out for good. His uniform was torn in many places and the ice for his shoulder was still there. He also had many brusuies as well as some blood leaking out. Slade looked perfectly fine. He only had a stream of dried blood leaking from his mouth.

Slade then picked up the gun that he had dropped. He aimed it at Phantom.  
" Know that you died with honor. That can't be said for most." Slade fired the gun and Phantom closed his eyes. _Move! _ He told himself._ Move!__ Move!__** Move!**_ The last one seemed to do the trick as green invaded his vision as he heard a pop. Next thing Phantom saw was some of his own ectoplasm and snow and a green sky. 

**AN: This was a hard one. Mainly because I wrote myself into a wall trying to think of how to have Phantom deal with Slade. I was trying to show off how Phantom lacks into hand to hand combat. Anyway tell me how I did with Slade and if you still want to see your O.C send them in. Only two spots left. Also can you guess where Phantom. First one two can get a sneak peek at what happens next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Review time**

**Inviso-Al: That's going to be the best part when he meets everyone. As for Danny, let's say his healing power isn't going to work. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Nightmaster000- The O.C doesn't need to be a ghost but there's a large chance that it will be included as a part of the Haunter's. I might ask you if I can use them some other way.**

**Later-DPG **


	6. Chapter 6: Inferno

**AN: I'm baack. Sorry that this update took so long. I was distracted with my other stories. Also I had severe writers block with this chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A cold shiver ran through the figures body. A visible wisp of blue air escaped his mouth and nostrils. The water he was contained would freeze any average human. The teen however no average human. The eyelids of the boy shook. In a second they opened revealing two ice blue eyes.

When Danny woke up he relized he was in a medical tube. The water was that colder than the artic. Looking through the glass the hero saw multiple yeti like creatures. One saw him and gasped.

" The Great One is awake!" He announced. Cheers went around the room.

" Release him!" The same yeti ordered. The snow creatures went to work on the machienes.

When the glass opened Danny calmy stepped out of it. He inspected his body and found the wounds from the fight were gone. Only his scars were there. Flexing his fingers Danny felt a surge of energy rush through his body. _They must have put me in deep freeze _Danny thought. He looked down and was grateful he was in shorts. It took a lot of talking to make the Far Frozen people change the hospital clothing. Looking at the healing tube Danny saw that it had an upgrade. Some of the tubes were filled with ectoplasma.

A yeti came up to Danny holding the clothes his human form wears.

" Your clothes Great One." The yeti said. Danny took the clothes and sighed.

" Thanks and you know you can call me Danny." Was all the teen said before a yeti with a orange cape came in. He looked at Danny and smiled.

" Great One you're awake. Frostbite has requested your presence in the town." Nodding Danny phased into his clothes and ran off to meet Frostbite.

Running through the town of Frost was really easy. Danny's ice core made him immune to the cold. The town was set like a tribe camp with hints of medieval architecture. Running to the center Danny gaped at what he saw there. A statue of himself, in ghost form, was located there. It showed him there standing proudly. His left arm was up pointing at the sky. The palm was wide open. Looking at the base Danny read off a plaque located there.

" Danny Fenton Phantom. The teenage halfa, that saved us from the second coming off Pariah Dark. May the Great One live a life of good faortune." Danny stooped reading and looked at the statue.

" Quite an honor isn't it?" a voice questioned.

Turning around Danny saw a large yeti. His fur was snowy and his right arm was made completely of ice. On the right shoulder a golden clasp was located which kept a blue cape in place.

" Frostbite!" Danny shouted. Going over to the yeti Danny gave him a hug. One which Frostbite returned tenfold. Making Danny's face turn blue.

" It's been a while Great One. When I found you in the snow I immediately took you to the medical section." Frostbite said.

" Thanks for that Frostbite." Danny said smiling. The leader returned the smile before it turned into a frown. Danny noticed this.

" Frostbite… what's wrong?" Danny asked.

Frostbite looked at Danny and sighed before speaking.

" Great One there have been… disturbances in our land." Frostbite explained.

" What kind of disturbances?" Danny asked.

" Towards the far east the snow has melted. Fires dance in the land. I've sent some of my men to investigate but none of them have come back."  
" Fires? In the Far Frozen?" Danny asked shocked. Frostbite looked grim before continuing.

" Not just any fire though. A raging inferno. The woman of flames is a deadly force. She will melt our entire land."  
" Woman? Inferno?" He remembered the attack and a ghost called Inferno did talk.

" Can you give me the location? I'll go check it out myself." Danny said. Frostbite smiled before giving him the information.

Phantom flew over the Far Frozen. A tear in his white cloak and some in his uniform were the reminders of his fight with Titan and Deathstroke. Looking around Danny saw nothing out of the ordinary. That is until he a shift in the snow. Landing Danny gasped at what he saw. A pathway bordered by flames cut through the snow. An intense amount of heat radiated from the path.

" Guess she's rolling out the red carpet…" Phantom mumbled. Flying a foot above the ground the hero took off.

The road led to an temple made of ice. At least some of it was made out of ice. Escaping from the temple was blue flames. Looking at it from the outside Phantom's first thought was a battle occurred in the area. Pushing these thoughts aside Phantom phased through the wall of the temple.

As soon as he entered his ghost sense went off.

Phantom instinctively turned intangible. The red flames passing harmlessly through him. Burning through the wall. Looking down Phantom saw the attacker. The ghost had a surfer like body. Her red hair was the color of flames and reached down to her butt. Which like the rest of her body was coated in a red jumpsuit with a flame like design. Her skin had a tan that showed she spent time in the sun. Her height was 5'2. Her eyes were a flaming red.

" So you're Phantom. I have to say I'm not that impressed." The woman said. Phantom landed down and assumed a defensive stance.

" You must be Inferno. Correct." Inferno's eyes widened.

" How do you know that?!" She yelled.

" Your leader let your name slip." Phantom answered. Inferno's eyes burned.

" That little twerp!" She exclaimed. Fire burst into life around her as Phantom jumped back. The fire burned the ice. Not even water was left of it.

" Going around saying our names! He doesn't even off you! Then he goes saying to ' bring the computer to Technus and burn the ice and contact me when you see the care and weapon'! I'm so furious!" The fire shot straight up cloaking her in a column of fire. Suddenly the fire died down and Inferno was there glaring at Phantom. A sinister grin on her face.

" At least I have someone to vent my anger to. Once I bring your ashes to the rest of the Haunters they'll finally witness the beauty and power of flames. Then this land will be under the reign of Dark Inferno." She exclaimed.

Phantom watched the woman closely as she finished her speech. Fire flared around Inferno as she rocketed towards Phantom. The hero leapt up into the air as his eyes and aura flared light blue.

" Cool down." Phantom said as he fired an ice beam at Inferno. The attack did connect and ice formed on Inferno's shoulder. A second later the ice melted off. _Not even Dora or Aragon's flames could melt my ice that fast. _Phantom thought.

Inferno looked towards Phantom and raised her palm. A jet of flames raced towards Phantom. The teen turned intangible as the flames passed through him. The strangest part, the heat still affected him. Phantom yelled out in pain as he plummeted to the ice floor. His skin was burnt and his body felt lit aflame. Phantom tapped into his ice core and a thin layer of ice formed on the burns. Smoke rose off the ice as it slowly melted. Inferno, noticing Phantom's pain, fired a wave of flames at Phantom. The hero responded with firing a ghost ray from his eyes. The attacks met and there was smoke everywhere.

As Phantom stood up a column of fire enveloped him. Phantom released an explosion of ice to get out of the flames. A punch hit his gut leaving a burn mark there. Inferno tried to hit him again but Phantom caught her hand in his glowing green one. Following up Phantom delivered a ecto powered punch at her. The punch sent her reeling and she crashed into a wall. Looking at his fist Phantom saw the glove was burned away and the knuckles were red.

A blast of fire raced towards Phantom who dodged and turned intangible. He dodged the main blast but the fire burned his intangible shoulder. Phantom went plummeting to the ground. Looking up Phantom saw Inferno there.

" You don't get huh Phantom. The reason my name is Inferno is because my flames can burn anything. I burned the Far Frozen to a crisp and you think your ice can stop me." Inferno said. The ice under her melting. Phantom growled. _She's powerful and her flames burn anything. Not very strong in defense and physical traits though _the teen thought. Danny pulled himself out of the crater pieces of his suit were torn. His eyes and aura flared blue as the ice under him flew around him. He glared at Inferno.

" It's about to get chilly." Phantom said. With that he rushed Inferno. Ice trailing behind him.

**AN: Done. This chapter took so much work. I was trying to make sure that this all flowed perfectly. Also I had troubles with Inferno's character. Also this O.C was created by Danifan3000. Hoped you liked how I potrayed her. Also Inviso- Al here's your sneak peak. Enjoy.**

An battle worn Phantom walked into Technus' lair. The computer was right there alive and humming. The tech ghost was crucial. With the computer and thermos he could find out where Inferno has been. Hopefully find out where the Haunters hide out is. Going up to the computer Phantom saw that it was located on Skulker.

" What would Technus want with Skulker?" the teen questioned himself.

Using the computer he found he couldn't locate him. Technus was off the radar too. Looking at some of the files Phantom saw blueprints for Skulker's weapons and upgrades.

" Where are they..?" His ghost sense went off.

" Right behind you whelp." A voice said. Phantom felt a pain in his back and turned to face his attacker. He froze in shock when he saw them… or should he say _him._

* * *

The Haunters' hideout was empty. Ghosts still patrolled but the main ones were gone. Going up to a desk Phantom saw a map of Jump City. Grabbing the folders and putting them in his belt Phantom felt a presence. His ghost sense didn't go off. As he turned around a blast hit him and he flew through the wall. The hard way. Looking up at his attacker Phantom saw the… girl. She wore black combat boot's and black and purple stockings. As well as a black double-layer skirt. Her top consisted of a simple black T-shirt, and a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edge's and cuff's. She had light purple hair and dark purple eyes that reminded Phantom of an old friend.

" Who are you?" Phantom asked. A giggle followed before the girl answered.

" I'm Nyx. The human Haunter."

* * *

Phantom looked at Pariah's Keep. The leader had apparently sent two Haunter's to occupy the keep. The last one and him were waiting. Looking at the mass array of ghosts guarding the keep Phantom knew he couldn't rush them like last time. Without the ecto-skeleton Phantom would die in the first few minutes. A voice brought him out of his musings.

" Do you plan on just staring there?" Phantom turned around and was met with the Titans of Jump.

" What are you guys doing here?" he questioned.

" We're here to help kick the bad guys butt." Beast Boy answered. Trying not to wince as he looked over Phantom. His suit was torn, his cloak was completely burned off in a corner, ectoplasm was splashed on his suit and a gunshot was evident as a hole in his suit proved it.

" And how do you plan on doing that?" the ghost asked.

" Cyborg found your R.V…" Raven began before Phantom cut her off.

" Phantom Assault Vehicle." Rave sighed before continuing.

"… and fixed it up."  
" It was completely challenging. That thing could give the Batmobile and T-car a run for her money." Cyborg said.

" Where is it then?" Phantom questioned. His answer was when Starfire put the assault vehicle down. There was more armor than before. The green and white scheme was traded in for Phantom's colors. On the side of it was his symbol. " Hop in then." Phantom took the driver's seat with Robin in shotgun and everyone else in back.

" What's the plan?" Robin asked. Phantom smirked.

" The plan is…" With that he drove the Phantom Assault Vehicle into the middle of the ghosts. Unleashing all it's weapons. Several explosions were heard.

"… to blow everything the fuck up." Phantom finished. The Titan's were gripping their seats. Not in shock but fear. Fear for their own lives. Phantom drove like a madman. He was a natural on a jet and motorcycle why is a car so horrible. Did he inherit the genes of a terrible driver?

**AN: Done. What is Technus and Skulker planning? Who is the mystery ghost? What is a human doing in a group of ghosts? Will Danny ever improve his driving skills? Why I'm asking you these questions when I already know them? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I promise you won't have to wait three weeks for the next chapter without notification. Also go on my other profiles and check out some of my other stories. Until then Later-DPG**

**Review Reply**

**Nightmaster000- Danny made it out of the artic into the Inferno. See what I did there. Also I hoped you liked this little peak at Nyx. I'm also excited when Nyx comes. She has her own special chapter or one shot story planned.**

**Inviso-Al- Correct. I hoped you enjoyed the sneak peak. Now how to beat Inferno?**

**Princess Unikitty- Thanks. My grammar in real life is also terrible. (accent) Though storytelling is what I do at my job. I tell stories to kids. As for the characterization I don't even pay attention to that unless I see Danny doing something OOC without an explanation. Hope you stay to see this through.**


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen Inferno

**AN: I'm back. Time to get this chapter rolling. Sit back and enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Phantom rushed Inferno. His fist coated in cryo-energy. He threw the punch but Inferno caught it in her hand. The ice melting as soon as it came in contact with her hand. Focusing energy to his eyes Phantom unleashed a ghost beam from his eyes. The blast sent Inferno crashing into a wall. The ice melting around her. Pushing herself of Inferno rocketed towards Phantom unleashing multiple blows. Phantom dodged all of them except for a single kick. The kick hit his side and Phantom winced at the burning pain.

Inferno smiled cruelly at Phantom. Before the tee could register what was going on Inferno blasted him from her eyes with flames. The teen focused again as green energy flowed around him. A pop was heard as Phantom was located on the floor. Using his speed Phantom he punched the female with her cyro-energy punch. The force of the blow sent Inferno crashing into another wall. Ice on her face.

The aura of Phantom's aura turned blue as his hands glowed. He sent multiple blasts of cyro-energy towards Inferno. Each blast hit Inferno and froze a piece of her body. Faster than Inferno could burn them another blast hit her. When all was finished Inferno was froze in a block of ice. Speeding towards the ghost Phantom punched her and she went through the wall. The ice broken. Grabbing her Phantom unleashed his ghost stinger. Inferno screamed as she struggled in his grasp. Phantom smirked.

" Not a fan of electricity." Phantom asked. Inferno's body glowed red as a ball of fire covered her. The teen let go as his arms burned.

The next thing Phantom knew something hot struck against his chest. Looking down Phantom saw a tear in his uniform right under his symbol. The area around the tear looked as it has been burnt. Looking at Inferno Phantom saw the weapon. In both of her hands were whips made completely of fire. Inferno smiled.

" You know… boys who play with fire have to be punished." A flick of her whips accompainied her sentence. Phantom dodged the whips as he reached into his belt.  
" Didn't know you were a dominatrix." Phantom said. That seemed to infuriate Inferno as the flames around her intestified.

" You little brat!" She swung her whips as Phantom dodged them. Pulling out some line from the Fenton Fisher.

Phantom weaved through the strikes of the whips. The flames would lick at his costume but his healing power would douse that before it caused any real harm. As he got near Inferno a whip hit his back. Phantom screamed as he hit the ground. The power behind it wasn't all that great. The flames were what really did most of the damage. Seeing another whip coming Phantom phased through the ice as the whip hit the spot where he was.

Coming up in front of Inferno Phantom quickly blasted her with an ghost ray. She hit the wall and the fire whips left her hands. Moving quickly Phantom tied her up with the line from the Fenton Fisher. The Haunter tried to break free but the rope would not break.

" Don't even try it." Phantom said. Inferno looked at him.

" Those ropes could keep Dora in her dragon form captured. I doubt with her strength you could break it." Phantom said in a matter of fact tone. He reached behind his back to grab the thermos when Inferno spoke.

" Don't underestimate me." A immense amount of fire covered Inferno as she said that. Her jumpsuit coming off and becoming flames. The ropes were burnt to a crisp as the ashes fell to the ground. When she stood up Phantom gasped at what he saw.

The body of Inferno was hidden by the amount of flames. The fire was a sphere but embers and the occasional burst of fire came from the sphere. The teen couldn't even stare at it that long. It was like a sun. An inferno.

The Haunter's voice cut through Phantom's thoughts.

" This is it. The true beauty of flames. I'll burn you to a crisp and present your ashes to the rest of the zone. Then I'll burn this place to the ground." With that the inferno charged Phantom. Dragging the teen into the sun.

Inside the burning inferno Phantom felt multiple blows connect. Each one burned his body. Finally a jet of fire hit Phantom sending him through the floors. Not the easy way. When Phantom picked himself up he winced at the pain the burns caused. His uniforn was torn and a corner of his cloak was completely burned off. A schorch mark around the area. His jumpsuit also were burned in some places. Smelling fire Phantom sidestepped as a stream of fire hit the place he was. The inferno landed down and was hit by Phantom's ghost ray. Looking around Inferno saw that there were 4 Phantoms. Each one of them fired their ice blasts at her. None of them even registered to her senses. Smirking she unleashed a wave of fire consuming the room as the clones were burned. The original Phantom, flying through a set of double doors. When Inferno tried to follow a blast of ice hit her. Looking behind her Inferno saw a yeti made completely of ice.

" How fun." Inferno said walking towards the yeti.

Every part of Phantom's body burned. Looking back Phantom heard the sounds of Inferno fighting something. Shrugging it off Phantom looked around the room. It was empty except for the giant ball of blue energy located in the middle of the room at the top of a pair of stairs. Walking towards it Phantom felt a cold feeling wash over him. It was like when he got discovered his ice powers but only better.

_So you are the young Phantom._ A voice inside his head said. Looking around Phantom saw that no one else was in the room.

" Who are you?" Phantom asked. He heard the voice chuckle before continuing.

_I am the ball of energy you see in front of you. When a yeti ghost dies their ice core is transferred here. I am the collection of the ascended ghosts of the Far Frozen. I am Frozen. Now step into me and accept your gift _was all that Frozen said. Phantom debated his options and walked into Frozen.

Inside Frozen Phantom felt like he was in deep freeze for an enternity. He felt his ice core expanding. Becoming colder. Most of all he felt the cold power rushing through his viens. Hearing a smash Phantom saw Inferno there. Smirking he walked out. His injuries healed but not his suit.

Phantom saw Inferno standing there with the fire dancing around her. He assumed a stance.

" Finally fighting me face to face. I guess you do want to get burned." Charging Inferno sent a flame covered fist towards Phantom. The halfa simply caught her fist in his hand. A blue glow surrounding his hands.

Ice blasted from Phantom's hands covering Inferno and blasted her back. Most of the ice came off but some of it stayed on Inferno. She tried to melt it but it stayed on her.

" What!?" She shouted. Phantom rushed her delivering blows covered in cyro-energy. The blows covering parts of Inferno's body with ice. The last blow sent Inferno into a wall. Phantom smirked as he charged an ice beam.

" Bundle up. It's about to get chilly." With that Phantom shot out a blast of ice towards Inferno.

Looking towards Inferno Phantom saw that she was frozen in a block of ice. Taking his thermos from behind his back Phantom uncapped the lid and sucked Inferno in.

" Two down… who knows how many to go." Phantom said before flying out of the castle towards Frostbite.

When Phantom reached the village he told Frostbite of what occurred. Leaving out Frozen. When he was done Frostbite enveloped the halfa in a bone crushing hug. Phantom turned human from the force of hug before changing back.

" Thank you Great One. Is there any way I can repay your service." Phantom looked at Frostbite before smiling.

" Can you take me to Technus' lair?" Phantom asked. Frostbite raised an eyebrow.

" Of course Great One but may I ask why?"

" He has something of mine." Based on what he heard Technus was the one with the computer. That was bad. With the intellect Technus had with technology who knows what he might do. Not to mention that has blueprint to Fenton Tech.

" Of course Great One. I shall fetch the Infi-Map."

Getting out of the portal the Infi-Map caused Phantom was put in the entrance to Technus' lair. Saying goodbye to Frostbite Phantom studied the lair from the outside. It looked like a warehouse. However the amount of tech outside told Phantom it wasn't an ordinary warehouse. Moving on Phantom walked toward the computer.

An battle worn Phantom walked into Technus' lair. The computer was right there alive and humming. The tech ghost was crucial. With the computer and thermos he could find out where Inferno has been. Hopefully find out where the Haunters hide out is. Going up to the computer Phantom saw that it was located on Skulker.

" What would Technus want with Skulker?" the teen questioned himself.

Using the computer he found he couldn't locate him. Technus was off the radar too. Looking at some of the files Phantom saw blueprints for Skulker's weapons and upgrades.

" Where are they..?" His ghost sense went off.

" Right behind you whelp." A voice said. Phantom felt a pain in his back and turned to face his attacker. He froze in shock when he saw them… or should he say _him. _

It was Skulker but that wasn't what put Phantom off. Skulker's armor was black and there were some new upgrades such as the gatling gun and rocket launcher on each shoulder. No, his right arm looked like it was from the future. Multiple buttons decorated the arm. It was a metallic silver. Red wires led to Skulkers pad where the face of Technus was located.

" You're …" Phantom couldn't finish his sentence.

" That's right Ghost Child." Technus said.

" We've combined our strength to form the ultimate hunter Whelp." Skulker said.

" _**We are Skulltech!**_" Skulltech said. Phantom was still in shock and unable to move. Taking advantage the hunter robot fired his gatling gun.

**AN: Done. Be honest with me did anyone see that one coming. I put the freaking Skulltech in this story. I always wondered why in DP Skulltech never appeared after the future was saved. I decided since we know so little I'll put my own twist on it. Also important note. I'm planning to do an Avengers thing with DP,KP,AMD,RC:9GN,MLATR,Incredibles and Ben 10. Do you want me to do it ina separate universe,keep it in DC or Marvel. This thought came to me because looking know DC has so many hero groups. Let me know what you want to see. And review. It really does help.**

**Review Reply**

**NightMaster000: Thanks. I'm a huge fan of croosovers which brought up the whole Avengers thing. I also like it when Danny meets new characters. Also about Nyx's age don't worry about it. Tell me if you want this in a separate universe or another.**

**Inviso-Al: Your welcome. Also I can't tell you all my secreats. But Dani will show up in the end. Also did you like Skulltech. Tell me your thought in the review.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Later-DPG**


	8. Chapter 8: Skulltech

**AN: The story continues. Phantom vs Skulltech. I was really excited about this chapter. Since Skulltech and the ghosts from Dan's timeline never really demonstrated any powers it leaves us with a blank canvas. And I had a hell of a time painting it. I hope you do as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The gatling gun fired at Phantom. The halfa phased through the floor. While Skulltech reloaded Phantom came flying out of the floor going at 280 mph, near his top speed, with an uppercut. The punch sent Skulltech flying backwards and he saw Phantom's eyes. Neon green. Glowing so brightly like a inferno.

Before Skulltech could even get up Phantom was on him. Looking more furious than either Skulker or Technus has seen him. A flurry of punches was rained down on Skulltech. Each one with a liquid green hue and making a dent in Skulltech's armor.

" **HOW DO YOU EXIST!" **Phantom roared. Throwing a punch at Skulltech and sending him flying through three walls. Skulker and Technus designed the armor of Skulltech to be able to take Phantom's max power and still move. However those punches proved that the armor was still a long way off as Skulltech's armor was broken.

" Armor is critically damaged. Self-repair needed!" Technus shouted.

" Then do it!" Skulker roared seeing Phantom approaching. Getting up sparks roared from the dents and joints in the armor.

" I Technus, need time to repair to master piece!" Phantom rocketed towards them. His fists stretched out. Skulker readied his missle launchers and fired them all towards Phantom. They stayed true to their mark and all hit Phantom.

When the smoke cleared Phantom rocketed out of it. A piece of his jumpsuit blown away. When he reached Skulltech he smashed the robot on the head making him fall to the ground. A crater where he landed. Phantom picked the hunter up by the neck which was loose. Making the true form of Skulker lock eyes with his burning green eyes.

" **I PREVENTED THAT TIMELINE! SO HOW DO YOU EXIST!" **Phantom shouted. Skulker could swear he could see fangs.

Technus seeing his partner in trouble activated his lair's defenses. Multiple ecto-weaponry emerged from the walls and aimed at Phantom. Who was covered with red dots. Turning around Phantom dropped Skulltech as Technus took control and aimed the electrical cannon from his arm.

" _**Fire!**_" Skulltech, Technus and Skulker, shouted. With that all the weapons fired at Phantom.

Multiple sounds went through the air. All hitting where Phantom stood. However Skulltech saw the shots bouncing off going at odd angles. Looking closely, Skulltech saw that Phantom had created a ecto-dome around himself to bounce the shots off. The electricity went into Phantom who had his eyes closed. When the shots stopped, Phantom dropped the shield and opened his eyes. His burning green eyes replaced by a pupiless light blue eyes. Ice seemed to form around his eyes.

" AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Phantom shouted. Two beams of light blue firing from his eyes. Phantom looked around the room looking straight at the weapons. Everywhere he looked multiple layers of thick ice formed. Some of the weapons even fell apart. When that was done Phantom looked back at Skulltech. The hunter robot was laying on the ground.

His eyes returning back to green Phantom grabbed the arm that Technus was located in. He looked at the screen which displayed the tech ghost.

" **I MADE SURE THAT YOU NEVER EXISTED! AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"** Phantom shouted. With that he relased the electricity that he stored back at him ten fold. Technus screamed as the screen started flashing. The wires broke off and electricity hit Skulltech's armor. Making Skulker scream as well. When it was over Technus blacked out as the screen went black.

Phantom looked at the arm that housed Technus. If he separated Technus then Skulltech wouldn't exist. With that he grabbed hold of the arm.

" I made sure that _**HIS**_ timeline wouldn't exist. **AND I'LL KEEP THAT PROMISE!**" With a hefty pull the arm that housed Technus came flying off. Phantom looked at it before throwing it into the air and blasting it. The form of, Technus 2.0 hitting the ground. Looking at Skulltech Phantom lowered his head to make eye contact with Skulltech's eyes. The true form of Skulker squirmed under his gaze.

Phantom's eyes glowed a pupil less green inferno as two ghost rays fired from his eyes. Hitting Skulltech's eyes. Slowly breaking through the metal that guarded the real Skulker.

Skulltech was panicking. The whelp had never shown this much power. This much fierocity. So ruthless. Thinking quickly Skulltech reached into his belt and pulled out a grenade. He threw it at Phantom and blood blossom petals fell out. The robot flew out of the flowers range as Phantom screamed. The teen kneeled down as he looked directly behind Skulltech. Green energy surrounded him as a pop wet off. Skulltech was confused before he felt a blast hit his back and send him to the floor.

Looking up Skulltech saw Phantom there. A frown on his face. Phantom went over to Skulltech and started pulling on the head. With one last pull, the head of Skulltech came off. Phantom grabbed the little blob that truly was Skulker in his grasp.

As Skulker looked at Phantom up close feeling that he's never felt before swept over him. This feeling was so foreign. The feeling of being hunted. Phantom's hold around him tightened and Skulker cried out.

" You know Skulker I've been thinking. You've killed thousands of ghosts and put so many in danger but yet you still continue this _Hunt_. I think it's time I teach you a lesson you won't forget." Phantom's grasp tightened even more. Skulker could feel his core being crushed. Then it was all over as Phantom screamed in pain as he changed into Danny Fenton. The white utility belt stayed though.

Looking , Skulker saw Technus with a new Skulltech suit.

" Get in. I Technus, was only able to put him in his human form for five minutes." As Skulker got in the suit he felt compelled to ask.

" Why only five minutes though?"

" It's a prototype!" Skulltech took out a metallic spear. The top made out of ectoranium.

" _**Any last words ghost child/whelp?" **_Skulltech asked. Danny looked up at Skulltech. A smirk appeared on his face. He had a plan.

" Does Ember know your cheating on her?" Danny asked. Skulltech's eyes widened.

" I am not cheating on her!" He yelled. _Perfect _Danny thought.

" Your in another man's body."

" We are fused together! And this is my body!" Skulker yelled.

" What! I, Technus, master ofelectronics constructed this body!" Technus yelled.

" Enough! I shall skin you and put you at he foot of our bed." Skulker yelled.

" Sleeping on the same bed? Already. Guess you lean more to the left. So when's the wedding?" Danny asked. Skulltech seemed to be confused. Danny knew he could stop but he just had to.

" Does that mean Ember's free now? I've been meaning to ask her out." That seemed to change everything as Skulltech's expression got serious. He plunged the spear into Danny's back.

" AAAAGGHHH!" Danny yelled. Skulltech took his spear out. The tip was coated in red blood with green dots in it. That was all Danny needed though. Green energy swarmed around him before it turned white. An explosion of ecto-energy consumed the place blasting Skulltech back. When the smoke cleared, Phantom was standing at the center.

" You know… you guys are really** pissing ****me ****OFF!**." With that he took a deep breath and took a stance. Skulltech recognized that a second too late. He tried to turn down the suit's hearing but it was too late.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the ghostly wail destroyed everything in it's path. The green sound waves obliterating everything it came in contact with. Skulltech lasted for a second before his suit was torn apart by the sound waves. Technus and Skullker blown out of the lair by the force of the attack. Phantom's yell quieted down to a whimper before the rings changed his eyes blue and hair black. It only lasted for a second before it went back to normal. Well, normal for a ghost anyway.

Limping Phantom made it to the computer. Good thing about the Ghost Zone, no matter what he'll still stay in ghost form. The ectoplasm allowing him to stay in his more stronger durable form. Bad thing was that at this level, the box ghost was as dangerous as Pariah.

Putting the thermos down on the scanning device Phantom saw where Inferno's been. There was a number of places but the all leaded back to one place. The place was located in the Forbidden. The Forbidden was a place that Pariah first started his conquest. The place was ravaged by Pariah's army. No ghost traveled there as it was the haunting area for powerful ghosts. Spectra supposedly was from there.

" Now how to travel with this thing." Phantom asked aloud. That was when he stepped on something. Lokking down Phantom read the title.

" _Property of Dr. James Issac Newton. Shrink ray."_ Phantom paused before firing it at the computer. Shrinking it down to a size of a toy. The remote then exploded as Phantom blasted it. Putting it in his pocket Phantom looked at Technus' weapons. A blade caught his intrest. The hilt was a metallic silver with green leather wrapped around it. The blade itself was a sharpened green ectoranium katana. Phantom smirked before taking the strap and strapping it. With that he flew, very slowly, to the Forbidden.

The Forbidden was a place that reeked of death. The islands had pieces missing and weapons sticking out of it. Skelatal soldiers, that Phantom had a run in once, littered the islands. Some even floating randomly through the zone. Pushing these thoughts aside Phantom reached his destination. The Haunter's hideout. It was in a shape of a castle with a wall protecting it. Looking back Phantom could see ghosts but his ghost sense hasn't put them on top alert. This would be easy. Phantom turned into Fenton. His human form was great for sneaking around in the ghost zone.

Getting through the guards were easy. They didn't even see him. Stepping in Fenton turned into Phantom. Just in case. That was when a though hit Phantom.

The Haunters' hideout was empty. Ghosts still patrolled but the ones that made his ghost sense go wild were gone. Where are they?

Going up to a desk Phantom saw a map of Jump City. As well as maps of New York, Norrisville and Metrocity. Grabbing the folders and putting them in his belt Phantom felt a presence. His ghost sense didn't go off. As he turned around a blast hit him and he flew through the wall. The hard way.

Looking up at his attacker Phantom saw the… girl. She wore black combat boot's and black and purple stockings. As well as a black double-layer skirt. Her top consisted of a simple black T-shirt, and a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edge's and cuff's. She had light purple hair and dark purple eyes that reminded Phantom of an old friend.

" Who are you?" Phantom asked. A giggle followed before the girl answered.

" I'm Nyx. The human Haunter."

**AN: Done. This chapter was long for a reason. Next chapter will be about Nyx joining the Haunters. That will take some time. Either way hoped you liked the chapter and please review. They really do hope. Also starting chapter 11 crossovers. Can you guess who. Also just wanted to point this out. Skullker and Technus haven't completely merged. I suspect it takes 5-10 years or more for two ghosts to merge into a new being that can think rationally. Just look at Dan Phantom. In TUE Skulltech 9.9 there were still arguments between Skulker and Technus. Just wanted to say that now.**

**Review Reply**

**Nightmaster000- Trust me they have. Also hoped you enjoyed Skulltech. Also I'm keeping it in D.C. **

**Inviso-Al- Thanks. Skulltech is never really used so that's why I used him. Also I thought since Danny never really goes all out I thought it would be nice to have Danny destroy him.**

**Avidreaded- That sounds awesome. I have plans for agent Z though. May I change his name to agent X. Please let me know. Either way hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nyx

**AN: Here it is. The special chapter for Nyx. This O.C was created by Nightmaster000. Now the story as to how she became a part of the Haunters. Also see if you can spot the reference I make here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was a quiet night in the city of Amity Park. The time was before the town would be put on the map by ghost and Phantom would rise.

Walking through the streets was a male that looked like he was 16. He was dressed in a black and white suit and his black hair was styled into horns. He had red eyes and a orange cat with red eyes was laying across his shoulders. The man was Klarion the witch boy. His reason for being in Amity Park was that he sensed chaos in this town. A massive amount of energy that sent him off his seat. With this he rushed off to find the source of the energy. If someone like Dr. Fate found the source then all that chaos would go to waste.

Finally he reached the park and felt the oddest thing. The energy was splitting. Going off into two different paths. He looked at the park and saw the source of the weak chaos energy. A boy that was most likely six years old sat on the swing. He had midnight black hair and blue eyes.

" How interesting…" Klarion mumbled.

The witch boy advanced toward the boy who didn't sense him and felt the energy again. The chaos was so weak but Klarion could feel the potential it could bring. Just as he neared the boy however he stopped. In fact everything around him stooped. The witch boy felt an energy that he only felt once. It was the presence of a powerful ghost.

_**"Leave."**_ The voice said. It was the voice of a old man but sounded just as powerful as Superman's voice.

" Clockwork what do I owe the pleasure." Klarion asked. His answer was a terrible amount of pain all over his body. He felt like his existence was being wiped out. Finally it stopped.

"_**I can wipe out your entire existence in a moment. Now listen closely and do as I say. Leave."**_ Clockwork said. The boy debated his options before vanishing into a red portal.

However more thoughts swarmed in his head as he teleported to the next source of chaos energy. Why would Clockwork, a being that hardly interferes despite his power, protect that boy. From that point on Klarion payed special attention to that boy and kept this from the light. Finally he discovered the boys name. Daniel 'Danny' James Fenton.

Arriving at the next source of chaos energy Klarion couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. The chaos energy was already so strong. Sneaking into the house the witch found the source of the energy. A young baby girl with light purple hair. As he went to pick up the baby a fist hit him and he went down. Standing up he saw a man pointing a wand at him. The mother was holding the baby.

" Martha get Nicole out of her." The man said with a thick English accent. The purple haired woman nodded before running out of the house.

" You think simple magic can beat me. Besides where will you take her." Klarion questioned. The man glared before answering.

" To a place where the likes of dark wizards of you and Voldemort can't touch her. To Dumbledor." The man finished. Klarion frowned before attacking. Hellbent on getting this child.

Klarion walked out of the alley. Carrying a sleeping Nicole. The little girl cried. Somehow knowing that this man wasn't safe. Klarion just smiled as he walked through the portal.

* * *

Years flew by when Nicole was training under Klarion. Training wasn't the right word for it actually. Serving was more like it. Her name was also forever lost. She only knew herself by the codename that Klarion assigned her. Nyx.

Currently a six year old Nyx was practicing her magic against opponets armed with blades and clothed with black robes. She finished them off when a strike slashed her back and she fell down. Screaming in pain. A kick to her gut sent her crying tears.

" Get up Nyx! If you can't handle this then you won't be ready enough to face him!" Klarion said. Nyx however couldn't even move. Finally the opponents left and Nyx was placed in a room.

It was a small dingy room and there was nothing in there. Just a dark stuffy gray room. The only window had small bars that her hand could barely fit through. Still she still saw the beatiuful white glow that the moon projected. It was her only source of hope and happiness.

" I wish I could see the light up close…" Nyx mumbled. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to sleep.

An eight year old Nyx was standing in front of Klarion. She was about to summon familiar. She focused and finally a eagle appeared. He was white a eagle and as soon as Nyx looked into her eyes for the first time she felt happy.

* * *

" I'll call you Ying." Nyx said. A true smile on her face.

At nine tears old Nyx was brought along by Klarion on a mission. Fear swelled in her gut as she felt the chaos. While she did enjoy chaos she enjoyed the kind of chaos in a fight and pranks. Not the chaos of evil. Finally she was surrounded by people with firearms. They opened fire and Nyx attacked. Lost in the anger she let everything out. The soldiers dying as she attacked them. Klarion looking on with satisfaction as he licked his lips.

Ying flew in front of his master and sent her a message through their mind link.

"_Nyx stop this!" _that snapped Nyx out of her rage as she looked around the battlefield. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the nearly dead soldiers.

" My god…" she looked at the eyes the person had and saw herself. So scared.

" Finish him." Klarion said. Nyx looked at him before talking.

" No. I won't kill." She said.

" What!?" Klarion shouted.

" **I refuse to kill!"** she shouted.

Klarion advanced on her looking more angry than ever before. Nyx took a few steps back as Ying was poised to attack.

" I've had enough of your insolence brat." Klarion said.

"stay… back!" Nyx shouted.

" I think it's time I reunite you with your parents." Klarion said. Nyx was shocked.

" You said they left me! Said they didn't want me! Left me in your care!" Nyx yelled.

" I lied. Villains do that." Klarion said. Raising his arm to attack.

Before the witch boy could do anything though, a black metal object hit him as Teekl fell and was trapped in a net.. Turning her head Nyx was met by the white eye lenses of the Batman. The lenses widened for a centimeter before narrowing at Klarion. The caped crusader looked at Nyx as she was on the verge of breaking down.

" Who are you?" Batman asked. Nyx was unable to answer as Klarion spoke.

" You mean my doll. Don't worry Batman I was just getting rid of her." Klarion said. Before Batman could do anything a green portal engulfed Nyx. The girl screaming in terror.

The crusader was in shock before he turned to Klarion and unleashed the full force of his glare.

Klarion gulped before asking.

" Why so serio…" he was cut off as Batman unleashed a barrage of attacks. Rage fueled this. Klarion landed on his back and finally understood why Superman considered Batman one of the most dangerous men alive.

Falling through the green abyss Nyx was saved by a teenager. He landed on a floating rock and Nyx got a good look at him. He was dressed in red armor. The clothes under it black. He wore medieval gauntlets and a black cape was drawn against his shoulders. A magnificent looking blade made of green steel with a hilt of a dragon was strapped to his belt. He had red eyes. Finally he had shaggy green hair that reached the end of his neck and covered some of his forehead and eyes. Looking around Nyx was also met with other people.

" Are you okay young one?" the teenager that saved her asked.

" I'm fine. Thank you. But where am I and who are you?" Nyx asked. She noticed that they looking at her with concern. The teenager smiled as he answered the question.

" Your in the Forbidden. A very nasty part of the Ghost Zone. These people are my group and friends, the Haunters. As for me…" the teenager paused. A grin was spread across his face.

"… I am Wraith Dark! Prince of the Ghost Zone!" Wraith finished. He looked at Nyx and asked a question.

" So what can you do?" Wraith asked.

Nyx demonstrated some of her magic and a purple blast hit Wraith. Wraith looked to be in pain and struggled to get up. When he was up his ghostly glow flared out. The red aura flaring about. When that was done he looked at Nyx and smiled.

" Nyx! Will you join the Haunters!?" the answer was a no brainer.

"Yes." Nyx said. With that Nyx became the human Haunter.

Now Nyx, student of chaos, faces off against someone who could have been her. Danny Phantom. The people of chaos battle.

**AN: Done! Hope your happy. Now the identity of the leader of the Haunters is revealed. Wraith Dark. Prince of ghosts! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Review Reply**

**Inviso-Al: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter. As for who Danny is going to meet first. No capes!**

**Avidreaded: No I feel bad. Either way I thank you for your O.C. Hope you liked this chapter and agent X will appear soon.**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you. This chapter was mostly about Nyx's back story. I hope you liked it and tell me how I did. As for Danny's reaction. Tune in next time to Phantom's Haunters.**

**Hope you liked this. Later-DPG**


	10. Chapter 10: Choas

**AN: I'm back baby. Sorry for the long wait Spring break just took my focus away from this. Either way on to the chapter. It's Phantom vs Nyx!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Phantom pulled himself out of the wall. For some odd reason his body felt so heavy. But there were more important reasons to address. Such as why a human was here.

" What is a human doing in a group of ghosts?" Phantom questioned. Suddenly lightning raked across his body as he fell to his kness.

" What was that…" he mumbled. He looked at Nyx and saw her hand was glowing purple.

Nyx looked at him and smirked.

" I know something you don't know!" She exclaimed proudly. Pushing himself back up Phantom saw the room spin. He couldn't even see straight. Nyx took notice of his confusion and flexed her hand. Purple energy engulfed her hand before she fired a blast of it towards Phantom. The teen was once again blasted to his back. He lied there looking like he was paralyzed. Looking up he saw Nyx.

Already expecting an attack Phantom pushed himself up and dodged the purple blast that engulfed the area that he was standing. Rushing at Nyx, Phantom was ready to grab her… when he went right through her. He landed on his face with his falling over his head. Hearing giggles, the hero turned around and was met with a Nyx who was desperately trying not to laugh.

Eventually Nyx lost and fell to the floor laughing. She was holding her sides and crying from laughing. Phantom watched this with mild amusement.

" Forgot… ghosts can't touch humans in the Zone." As he watched Nyx though he couldn't comprehend why she was here.

" That was hilarious! You idiot! You tried to grab me and the next thing you know you're on your face! Hahahahahaha!" Nyx yelled out. After a few more moments Nyx finally regained her composure and assumed a stance.

" This has been fun but it's time to get serious." With that she flipped over to Phantom. The ghost boy didn't even see Nyx until her hand crashed into his gut. Puple energy seeping from her hand. Phantom made a swipe at her but the attack just phased through her.

As the attack, passed through her Nyx flipped over Phantom and landed on his back. Her feet, this time was covered in purple energy. Using his back as a springboard Nyx pushed herself off and sent Phantom to the floor. As the halfa landed on the floor he struggled to get back up. His entire body felt like it was made of titanium. Then his insides felt like they were being electrocuted.

Suddenly his instincts screamed at him to move. Following them, Phantom rolled to the left as a purple blast flew by his head. Standing back up Phantom looked at Nyx. Her eyes and fists alit with purple energy.

" Guess you're not as gentle as I thought." Phantom said.

" And your not as rough. Guess what the female ghosts think are wrong. Or maybe it's only during 'happy time'." Phantom's face turned neon green at the implication.

The human haunter laughed more as she saw Phantom's face.

" Hahahahahah! You blush green! Hahahahah!" Finally she controlled herself as she saw Phantom. His face was practically glowing now. Silently he raised his glowing hand.

Nyx only smiled as Phantom fired a ghost ray at her. The blush gone with no traces remaining. She made no move to dodge as a purple shield emerged in front of her. The blast hit and green cracks spread across the shield. As the cracks spread more the shield fell to pieces. She didn't have time to question as Phantom rushed her. As he threw a punch she swerved to avoid him.

Throwing a punch of her own Nyx was planning to bash Phantom's face in. However, as Phantom had more experience, he caught her face and used her momentum to throw her over his shoulder. Nyx corrected herself and landed on her feet.

Getting up she fired a multitude of blasts at Phantom. The ghost boy answered by firing off his own ghost rays. The blasts met and they both exploded on contact. Smoke covered the area.

Phantom standing in the middle of smoke with his eyes glowing. His eyesight in ghost form was never bothered by darkness. Flying up he decided to get a bird's point of view. That was when he was blasted on his back. Falling to the ground Phantom rolled letting his shoulder take the force.

As he stood up that was when the feeling came back. He fell back to his knees as the burning sensation came back.

" I guess you're not a fan of me." Nyx's voice said. Phantom saw standing a few feet in front of him.

" What is this?" the halfa questioned. He pushed himself to his feet not noticing his white aura increasing it's glow.

" It's called magic dummy." Nyx said. _Magic!_ Phantom thought. The teen had seen a lot of things but magic._ Guess it makes sense though. Desire is a genie._

" Though I guess you are strong." Nyx said. Phantom looked at her with wide eyes.

" What do you mean?" the teen asked. Nyx looked at him and smiled.

" Ghosts are weak to magic. They have no way to avoid it. Weaker ghosts, once hit by magic, fade away." Nyx said. _Fade!_

" What do you mean fade!" Phantom shouted.

" Magic and ectoplasm don't mix very well. Especially if that magic was casted by a strong magician. The opposite energies continue to fight until the ghost's core can't take any more and…boom." Nyx said. She looked at Phantom and saw he was listening closely.

" However…" she continued.

"… ghosts above a 7 take a while to be defeated by magic. And an S-rank like yourself will only be paralyzed momentarily unless I've hit you enough." Nyx finished. Phantom now looked at Nyx with confusion. _She basically told me just wear me down. Why?_

" Why are you telling me this?" Phantom asked. The ten year old gave a cruel smile.

" Because… I want you to do everything in your power to stop me only for me to have revenge for what you did to me!" Nyx finshed. A purple aura around her.

_Memories stated to resurface as…_

" _Hey!" Nyx yelled._

" _It's bad enough you didn't update but now a flashback! Get back to the fight!"_

" _But this is very important…" a voice says before Nyx cut's it off._

" _What's this?" Nyx asked sarcastically holding multiple files. Some titles were Phantom: Attack of GIW, The Renegades/Illusives and Phantom: Her name is Nicole!  
" Now let's see here…" Nyx said as she read a line from Her Name Is Nicole!_

"… ' _Phantom rushed Klarion. His aura a burning white inferno. Klarion dodged as he spoke._

' _I heard you took in my old toy. How is Nyx now.' Sudeenly Phantom's aura intensified as his eyes changed to red and his fist was coated in white energy._

' _Her name is…"_

" _Stop!" the male voice shouts. Nyx only smiles._

" _Attack of the GIW. ' Phantom was thrown to the floor as he observed the Zone. Ghosts…"  
" Please!"_

" _Renegades/Ilusives."_

" _No! Not that one! Back to the story!"_

_The voices die down as the fight continues. As well as the fourth wall repairs itself._

The halfa though was confused. He only just met this girl.

" Have we met before this? I don't remember doing anything to you." That was the wrong thing to sat as Nyx charged. Phantom tried to catch her but she was too agile. Doing flips and cartwheeling all over the place. Like a cat.

Phantom's hand glowed blue as he shot ice sickles at her. Nyx just waved her hand and the projectiles turned to plush kittens. There was silence before the kittens grew to monsters and roared at the ghost boy.

Thinking quickly, the boy drew his blade. He cut at a random monster and their arm fell off. Phantom was shocked before he noticed cotton. Smirking Danny made quick work of the monsters. He was about to put away his blade when something caught his eye. Phantom dodged as Nyx charged at him with a blade out of purple energy.

Phantom was forced to play on the defensive. Nyx was too agile for him and wouldn't stay still. Looking to his left he saw Nyx charging. She swung her magic blade and Phantom swung his own. The two were locked in a battle of strength with Phantom gaining ground.

The teen was taller and stronger and was using that to his advantage. Nyx's knees were shaking from the force.

" What happened to you?!" Phantom questioned. Nyx broke the lock and flipped away. She swung at Phantom and the teen parried the blows.

Nyx attempted to skewer Phantom but the teen saw this coming. With skill he swung the blade out of her grip. The sword vanished into thin air. Nyx looked furious as Phantom put away Nyx rushed again. She attacked wildly. Using every technique she knew. Phantom was dodging them until a kick caught his side.

" Agghghghgh!" Phantom yelled out. Nyx kept on attacking. Every blow infused with magic.

" What happened is that Klarion killed my parents and kidnapped me! He tortued me in hopes of finally killing you! I had to kill to survive! All because of you!" Finally Nyx kicked Phantom to a wall. The teen crashed into it as purple energy raced across his body.

Nyx put her hands in front of her as a ball of chaos magic gathered there.  
" My family was taken from me all because of you! Die!" Finally she fired the blast of chaos magic towards the half ghost. Phantom could do nothing as the blast consumed him.

Smoke covered the area as chaos magic gathered itself at Nyx's feet. It traveled up her body and the clothes she wore evaporated into mist. She was now wearing a pair of black sneakers, blue jeans, a black shirt with a purple jacket. Her eyes stayed the same but they were a dark purple not the lively one it was. Her hair was now black. This was her relaxation and incognito form.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the rubble. Soon more of the rubble feel away revealing Danny Phantom. He tore himself out of the rubble and limped towards Nyx. The rings appeared and changed him into Danny Fenton as he stood in front of the sorceress.

" I'm not going to fight you." Danny said. Nyx looked shocked before questioning.

" Why?" Danny gave off a sad smile.

" It's my fault for what Klarion did to you. And I promise I'll bring him to justice. But I won't fight someone like me." That set Nyx off.

" The same…" she mumbled. Danny only nodded and she invaded. Nyx slammed her fist into Danny's gut. The halfa yelled out in pain. His muscles tensed and he looked ready to fire a blow. However Danny stayed where he was. He really wasn't going to fight. That only served to infuriate Nyx more. She unleashed a barrage on Danny.

" Do you have any idea what it feels like to have the blood of people on your hands! That it was all your fault!" She kicked Danny back.

" Do you!?" She charged once again but wasn't ready for what happened. Two arms grabbed her waist and pulled her close to Danny as he laid his head on her shoulder.

" Let go of me!" She yelled out.

" Yes." Danny's voice answered. Nyx stopped struggling and looked at him.

" What?"

" I know how that feeling all to well. I'll remember it for as long as I exist. And now that I know of you…" Nyx was listening in to his every word.

"… I'll never forget about you. I'll bring Klarion to justice and save you from darkness before it's too late."

The grip Danny had on Nyx loosened and he fell to the ground.

" You really are strong Nyx." He looked at Nyx and saw himself in those eyes of despair.

" I'm sorry." With that Danny 'Phantom' Fenton blacked out.

There was silence as Nyx stared at the unconscious Danny. Suddenly it was broken as the doors opened up. Ghost guards swarmed in and gasped at the sight of the defeated halfa. Then there was rejoicing.

" We got Phantom!"

" Nyx got him!"

" Inform the rest of the Haunters! In fact call Wraith over here. While all of this was going on Nyx stared at Danny.

" You're not what I expected." She said. With that she walked out of the room to her sleeping quarters.

Wraith would be bound to have a field day. Especially with Phantom in the pit. For some reason Nyx didn't like that idea.

**AN: Done. That's the outcome folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Also those stories are all real and are on the drawing board. Is it bad I'm considering other stories when this one isn't done yet. Also is there anyone like Deadpool in DC that breaks the fourth wall. If not… Nyx!**

**Review Reply**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks. I'm glad you like her backstory. I also hope I got her character right. And feel free to leave pointers for how to potray her. Also about Klarion and Danny… Nyx you little minx.**

**Inviso-Al: That always makes me laugh. As for Wraith all in due time.**

**Avidreaded: Slow down there guy. I'm glad your enjoying the story and thanks for Agent X. As for the Dark Wraith… how did I miss such an obvious title. **

**Plothief: I don't know. Ask Clockwork. I hope you see this story through also I still do need one OC. **


End file.
